1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a greeting card that includes a three-dimensional fold out ornament of unique design.
2. Prior Art
Reference is made to my co-pending U.S. Pat. application Nos. 685,820 for Greeting Card and Ornament and 685,817 for Star Ornament and Card, both filed on even date herewith, with prior art copies submitted in these applications showing various designs and ornaments.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,199 shows an ornament that is formed into a card, and Design patent U.S. Pat. No. Des. 164,323 also shows a decorative greeting card that can be made into an ornament. A self-forming toy device or ornament is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,246. It is believed that the other patents cited in the applicant's companion applications are not as pertinent to the teaching in this particular application, but reference to such prior art is incorporated herein.